Justice League III: Crisis on Infinite Earths (Custom:Live Action Version)
This is a Fan-Made DC Movie and is speculation for what I think will happen for the future of DC Movies. Story (Movie) The Film will be based on the Crisis on Infinite Earths event. Story (Comics) Characters (Heroes and Allies) (Movie) Heroes and Allies: #Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent (DC:EU) #Batman/Bruce Wayne (DC:EU) #Wonder Woman/Diana Themyscira/Diana Prince (DC:EU) #Aquaman/Orin/Arthur Curry (DC:EU) #The Flash/Bartholomew "Barry" Allen (DC:EU) #Cyborg/Victor Stone (DC:EU) #Batgirl/Barbara Gordon (DC:EU) #Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro (DC:EU) #Rick Flag (DC:EU) #Queen Hippolyta (DC:EU) #Lois Lane (DC:EU) #Alfred Pennyworth (DC:EU) #General Antiope (DC:EU) #Lieutenant Menalippe (DC:EU) #Commissioner James Gordon (DC:EU) #Mera (DC:EU) #Shazam/William "Billy" Batson (DC:EU) #Green Lantern/Hal Jordon (DC:EU) #Green Lantern/John Stewart (DC:EU) #Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter (DC:EU) #Blue Beetle/Ted Kord (DC:EU) #Hawkman/Carter Hall (DC:EU) #Green Arrow/Oliver Queen (Arrow) #Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance (Arrow) #Speedy/Thea Queen (Arrow) #Spartan/John Diggle (Arrow) #Detective/Captain Quentin Lance (Arrow) #Overwatch/Felicity Smoak (Arrow) #Huntress/Helena Bertinelli (Arrow) #Arsenal/Roy Harper (Arrow) #Harbinger/Lyla Michaels (Arrow) #Blue Beetle/Ted Kord (Arrow) #The Flash/Bartholomew "Barry" Allen (Arrow) Villains: #Anti-Monitor (Antimatter Universe) #Car-Vex (DC:EU) #Dav-Em II (DC:EU) #Faora Hu-Ul (DC:EU) #Jax-Ur (DC:EU) #Nadira Va-Dim (DC:EU) #Nam-Ek (DC:EU) #Tor-An (DC:EU) #Alexander "Lex" Luthor (DC:EU) #Deadshot/Floyd Lawton (DC:EU) #Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel (DC:EU) #Captain Boomerang/George "Digger" Harkness (DC:EU) #The Enchantress/June Moone (DC:EU) #Killer Croc/Waylon Jones (DC:EU) #El Diablo/Chato Santana (DC:EU) #Slipknot/Christopher Weiss (DC:EU) #The Joker (DC:EU) #Amanda Waller (DC:EU) #Jonny Frost (DC:EU) #Monster T (DC:EU) #King Shark (DC:EU) #Black Adam/Teth-Adam (DC:EU) #Martin Somers (Arrow) #China White/Chien Na Wei (Arrow) #The Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn (Arrow) #Ace of Spades/Kyle Reston (Arrow) #Jack of Spades/Theodore "Teddy" Reston #KGBEast/Anatoli Knyazev (Arrow) #The Dodger (Arrow) #Bronze Tiger/Benjamin Turner (Arrow) #Deathstroke/Slade Wilson (Arrow) #Milo Armitage (Arrow) #Nyssa al Ghul (Arrow) #Clock King/William Tockman (Arrow) #Hendrick (Arrow) #Adam Donner (Arrow) #Brother Blood/Clinton Hogue (Arrow) #Mockingbird/Amanda Waller (Arrow) #Vertigo/Werner Zytle (Arrow) #Komodo/Simon Lacroix (Arrow) #Mark Shaw (Arrow) #Brother Eye/Cooper Sheldon (Arrow) #Cupid/Carrie Cutter (Arrow) #Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness (Arrow) #Brick/Daniel "Danny" Brickwell (Arrow) #Murmur/Michael Amar (Arrow) #Damien Darhk (Arrow) #Lonnie Machin (Arrow) #Baron Reiter (Arrow) #Conklin (Arrow) #Andrew "Andy" Diggle (Arrow) #Vandal Savage/Hath-Set (Arrow) #Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon (Arrow) #Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne (Arrow) #The Mist/Kyle Nimbus (Arrow) #Captain Cold/Leonard Snart (Arrow) #The Calculator/Noah Kuttler (Arrow) #Major-General Wade Eiling (Arrow) #Rainbow Raider/Roy Bivolo (Arrow) #Heatwave/Mick Rory (Arrow) #Pied Piper/Hartley Rathaway (Arrow) #Peek-a-Boo/Shawna Baez (Arrow) #Golden Glider/Lisa Snart (Arrow) #Trickster/Axel Walker (Arrow) #Trickster/James Jesse (Arrow) #Bug-Eyed Bandit/Brie Larvan (Arrow) #Grodd (Arrow) #Zoom (Arrow: Earth-2) #Tokamak (Arrow) #King Shark/Nanaue (Arrow: Earth-2) #Doctor Light/Linda Park (Arrow: Earth-2) #Tar Pit (Arrow) #Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow (Arrow: Earth-2) #Geomancer/Adam Fells (Arrow) #Fercifer (Arrow) #Nergal (Arrow) #Papa Linton Midnite (Arrow) #Marcello Panetti (Arrow) #Pazuzu (Arrow) #Astra In-Ze (Supergirl) #Commander Gor (Supergirl) #Lt. Mur (Supergirl) #Non (Supergirl) #Reactron/Benjamin "Ben" Krull (Supergirl) #Livewire/Leslie Willis (Supergirl) #Maxwell Lord (Supergirl) #Tor (Supergirl) #Toyman/Winslow Schott, Sr. (Supergirl) #Electrocutioner/Lester Buchinsky (Arrow) #Slingshot/David Drayson (Arrow) #Albert Davis (Arrow) #John Deleon (Arrow) #Marcus Redmond (Arrow) #Max Fuller (Arrow) #Warren Patel (Arrow) #Yasemin Soze (Arrow) #Marc Pilet (Arrow) #Jason Brodeur (Arrow) #Matt Istook (Arrow) #Jared Swanstrom (Arrow) #Harold Moore (Arrow) #Hideo Yamane (Arrow) #Brandon Whicker (Arrow) #Charles Davenport (Arrow) #Anthony Venza (Arrow) #Doug Miller (Arrow) #Commissioner Brian Nudocerdo (Arrow) #The Mechanic (Arrow) #Cyrus Vanch (Arrow) #Vivian (Arrow) #Dominic Alonzo (Arrow) #Harold Backman (Arrow) #Aglin (Arrow) #Jeff Deveau (Arrow) #Baker (Arrow) #Colton (Arrow) #Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold (Arrow)